Eric Brooks
| image = | reality = | aliases = Blade; Daywalker; Switchblade; Hannibal Francis Blade | type = | alignment = | status = | race = | gender = | nationality = | occupation = | affiliation = Quincy Harker's vampire hunters; Nightstalkers; The Mystic Nine; MI-13 | dob = | pob = London, England | dod = | pod = | boo = Mobile | height = 6'2" | weight = 215 lbs. | eyes = Brown | hair = Black | relatives = Tara Brooks (mother, deceased); Lucas Cross (father): Mother Vanity (adoptive mother); Jamal Afari (adoptive father) | first = ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #10 | final = | creators = Marv Wolfman; Gene Colan; Jack Abel | actor = }} Biography Early life SECTION NOT YET WRITTEN Dracula Blade encountered Dracula when the latter was attempting to recruit new agents into his Legion of the Damned aboard a party yacht called the ''Michele''. To Blade, Dracula was just another target, and he afforded the lord of vampires no more respect or awareness than he would any other vampire. Dracula actually admired this quality in the angry young man, but was not so foolhardy as to allow Blade the opportunity to strike him. As part of his back-up plan, Dracula had the Michele rigged to explode, and Blade was forced to allow him to escape in favor of saving the party guests before the bomb could go off. (TOD: 10) The Nightstalkers SECTION NOT YET WRITTEN Rise of the Midnight Sons SECTION NOT YET WRITTEN Midnight Massacre SECTION NOT YET WRITTEN Siege of Darkness SECTION NOT YET WRITTEN Solo again SECTION NOT YET WRITTEN MI-13 SECTION NOT YET WRITTEN Abilities Powers Skills Weaknesses Equipment Weaponry * Wooden knives: Early in his career, Blade would use knives carved from teak wood. He wore these upon a bandolier strapped across his chest. For many years, these were his preferred weapon of choice, but has since adapted a larger and more conventional arsenal of a vampire hunting weaponry. * Daywalker sword: Midway through his career, Blade began carrying swords and found that he preferred these to the teak throwing knives he was used to carrying. Early on, he used a rather conventional style samurai sword, but in time, he began to add certain customized features to it. The Daywalker sword as seen in the Blade movie had an added security function where sharp rotating blades would pop out of the handle, severing the fingers (sometimes an entire hand) of anyone wielding the sword other than Blade. * Edge of Intrados: During his time with the Nightstalkers, Blade possessed a mystic weapon called the Edge of Intrados. The weapon was a dagger infused with the ability to draw out the innermost insights, perceptions and memories of the wielder. The more intense the memory, the more adverse an effect it would have on a person's psyche. In Blade's case, the Edge of Intrados called to mind images of his mother's murder and his own birth. (NST: 11) Notes & Trivia * The character of Eric Brooks was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artists Gene Colan and Jack Abel. * The name Eric Brooks is taken from the 1998 Blade feature film. Prior to this, the character has only ever been identified as Blade. Marvel took some cues from the film and retroactively applied the name to the Earth-616 version of the character. * The story title to Blade's first appearance in ''Tomb of Dracula'' #10 is "His Name Is... Blade!". Appearances See also External links * Blade at MDP * * Blade at Wikipedia * Blade at Marvel Movies * Blade at the Marvel Universe * Blade at ComicMonsters.com References ---- Category:1973 character introductions Category:BorderLine Investigative Services members Category:MI-13 members Category:Mystic Nine members Category:Nightstalkers members Category:Quincy Harker's vampire hunters